1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knockdown license plate frame which can be freely assembled as desired by a user to embellish or decorate the license plate of a motorcycle or a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional license plate frame of a motorcycle or a car is generally made of a hard material and cannot easily be assembled or replaced as desired by a user.